


[Podfic] Three Hires

by RsCreighton



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you copperbadge for having blanket permission! :D <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Three Hires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Hires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801970) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Title:**   Three Hires  
**Author:**   copperbadge  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton   
**Length:**   19:06  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHouse%5d%20Three%20Hires.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHouse%5d%20Three%20Hires.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
